1. Field
The present invention relates to a composition for window films, a flexible window film formed therefrom, and a flexible display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the replacement of a glass substrate or a high hardness substrate with a film in a display, a flexible display capable of being folded or unfolded has been developed in the related art. The flexible display is thin and light, has high impact resistance, can be folded and unfolded, and thus can be manufactured in various shapes.
In such a flexible display, not only a substrate but also various elements are required to have flexibility. Particularly, since a window film is disposed at the outermost side of the display, it is necessary for the window film to have flexibility and high hardness. Further, since the window film is manufactured by curing a composition for window films coated on a base layer, the window film can suffer from curling.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-176542.